Exorcism of a Cat
by FortitudoPhoenixo
Summary: The holy water didn't work, but Dean is still convinced the cat is evil... And an exorcism is just the way to prove it.


**Disclaimer -** As always, I own nothing but what comes out of my own head. Supernatural, unfortunately, did not.

**Author's Note**: This story is a one-shot. After a hunt, Dean, Sam, Garth, and Garth's cat (Mandi), head to Bobby's for some down-time. Dean decides that the cat is possessed (despite evidence to the contrary) and tries to deal with the problem.

Garth may be a little out of character here. I haven't watched an episode with him in a while, so you'll have to let me know how I did!

* * *

**Exorcism of a Cat**

"GARTH!" Dean roared.

He jumped up from the other room and ran into Bobby's living room. "What Dean? What's wrong?" He looked around wildly for danger, crouching slightly into a karate-like stance.

"Take your… Demonic _Thing_. Before I _deal_ with it…" Dean threatened.

Garth glanced at him in confusion until Dean gestured at the small cat sitting beside his chair, cautiously eyeing the string of his sweats. He stifled a giggle and ran to scoop up the cat. "What have you been into Mandi?" He asked with a laugh.

Sam came in just as Garth left with the cat. His eyebrows rose at his giggles and he grinned. "Having troubles Dean?"

"Freakin' cats. I hate cats. _Hate_ them Sammy! Who wants a pet cat anyway? It's not even friendly!"

Sam laughed. "Not to you maybe."

"Or you," Dean pointed out.

"No, not me either. But she likes Garth." Dean stared at him disbelievingly.

"I'm serious."

Dean was silent for a moment, obviously thinking this over. "How do you _know_? It's evil. I even dumped some holy water on it. Not possessed though. Unless holy water doesn't work on demon cats…" he looked thoughtful.

Sam laughed. "And that, Dean, is why the cat hates you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever Sammy."

"But I'm serious Dean. She likes Garth."

"Yeah? Prove it."

Sam shrugged. "Just watch him with the cat."

SPN SPN SPN

The next day, Dean took it upon himself to tail the cat. He wanted proof. He didn't believe it was possible that that… _thing_ liked anyone. His disbelief soon intensified. He found the cat sitting outside Garth's door, staring at him from where it was sitting.

_Really_ staring.

Dean shivered.

Damn cats…

After half an hour of vigilance, Garth came up the stairs. He didn't see Dean as he ducked inside Bobby's doorway, peeking out to watch. "Hey kitten," he said.

And then Dean's eyes bugged out of his head. Really. Legit bugged out. He was afraid they'd never go back to normal again. Because the demon's spawn. That evil… Fluffy… _thing._ It _answered._

In fact, the damn thing _greeted_ Garth as he came up, going to sit just outside the door, expecting to get in. "Whatcha looking at Mand's?" Garth asked.

The cat meowed in response, and Dean ducked back into the room again before Garth could follow its gaze.

Garth allowed the cat into his room, leaving the door open.

Dean snuck back into the hallway to watch.

The cat kept meowing and it waited until Garth sat on his bed to jump up on his lap. The thing nuzzled against him, and rubbed its face all over.

It actually looked _friendly._ And, not that Dean would ever admit it, it looked _cute_.

Dean shivered.

He was definitely going to have to exorcise it.

SPN SPN SPN

Garth left the cat in his room when he went downstairs for something.

The cat followed him out into the hallway before returning to his room where it sat happily on Garth's desk, grooming itself.

Dean glanced around before heading in. He would snatch the cat and do the exorcism while Garth was gone, and then return it good as new!

He went to grab the cat, but then thought better of it.

If it was really evil, it would probably bite him.

He knew it was declawed; which was the _only_ reason he'd allowed it in the Impala; but it still had teeth.

He poked it first, examining its eyes closely, debating the best way to steal it.

Suddenly _SMACK! SMACKSMACK!_

"Son of a-" Dean yelped, jumping back and putting a hand to his cheek.

Then he heard a noise at the door.

"Er- Dean? What are you doing?" Dean backed away, eyeing the evil spawn cautiously.

"It's evil Garth. We need to exorcise it!"

"Dean? Are you feeling okay?" he asked, coming in the room slowly.

"I'm fine! Your damn _cat_" he spat the word like a curse, "just slapped me!"

"Yeah…. She doesn't seem to like you very much. What'd you do to her anyways?"

"Do? I didn't DO anything!" he exclaimed indignantly.

Sam and Bobby came up behind Garth. "What's going on in here y'idgits?" Bobby demanded.

"Sam?" asked Garth.

"Yeah?"

"You got any holy water on you?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Dean..." he shrugged, a look of hopeless confusion crossing his face.

Sam sighed. "What'd you do Dean?"

"I was gonna exorcise it! But the thing slapped me and then Garth came back..." Dean stated.

Bobby stared. "Exorcise the cat." He stated. Dean nodded grimly. "Exorcise the damn cat…" Bobby muttered, backing out of the room.

"Idgits."

Sam cracked a grin. "Dean, the cat's not evil. Did you watch it like I told you?"

"Yeah! It's sucking up to him! It wants things, so it's nice! Garth, you're like its bitch!"

Garth's eyes suddenly brightened in understanding. "You've never had a cat before, have you Dean?" Dean simply glared, so Garth continued. "That's what cats like to _do_ Dean! It's what makes them so adorable." he smiled, "She's just being a cat. Only… She really doesn't like you. Best thing you can probably do is just leave her alone – stay out of her way."

Dean looked towards the cat menacingly.

"Sam… Maybe you should take your brother away? Before he starts something he's going to regret… Mandi, she doesn't give up a fight easy," Garth patted the cat fondly.

Sam laughed. "C'mon Dean. I promise the cat is _not_ evil. Well…" he paused, with an apologetic look at Garth. "Not supernaturally evil anyway. Evil, yes. Probably. But not supernatural."

"No worries Sam. I know. She's like the devil incarnate when she wants to be," Garth grinned, and went back to petting his cat, cooing quietly to her.

Dean reluctantly followed Sam out of the room, recognizing a lost cause when he saw one. He'd just have to deal with the cat later… Maybe he'd even manage to recruit Sam. It wouldn't hurt to try.

"Cat needs to be exorcised Sammy." He stated casually.

"Dean. You are _not_ exorcising the cat."

"Mhmm."

"_Dean!_"

"We'll see."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
